


What We Cannot Have [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Possession, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend's betrayal turns Coreen's night out into a nightmare. Good thing she has real friends around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Cannot Have [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What We Cannot Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167623) by [WiliQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/pseuds/WiliQueen). 



Length: 1:20:51  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/What%20We%20Cannot%20Have.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
